TFPrime: Rise of Rodimus Prime
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: Sequel to Thrill of the Hunt. Takes place after Darkest Hour. The autobots are scattered and Jack is determined to regroup them soon as possible. While the autobots are being hunted by a strange beast, Jack must become their new leader until they can reach Optimus. WARNING: First chapter may contain spoilers for Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my sequel to Thrill of the Hunt. I really liked Darkest Hour and how it has gotten me excited for season 3, so I decided to have my story lead from there. I hope from this chapter that I covered enough info to show how the autobots got to where they are now. I thank you guys so much for voting on my poll and for being patient. Oh, and for those who haven't seen the season 3 clip from the NYCC 2012, then SPOILER ALERT. Now without further ado, I give you Rise of Rodimus Prime.**

**Enjoy! **

TFPrime: Rise of Rodimus Prime

Chapter 1: Darkest Hour

* * *

(Ten months after Thrill of The hunt)

Jack's POV

What a month this has been.

Gaining a new autobot for Team Prime, relic hunting, decepticons going rogue, rogues going back with decepticons; let's just say it's a long list.

I remember meeting Smokescreen for the first time. I thought Miko was out going. But he's a great bot once you get to know him. I soon gained a new partner. I tried my best to teach him the basics about blending in around humans. We even threw a few pranks around just for fun which Arcee and Broadcast weren't too thrilled about. The first recon Smokescreen and I went on; well... we almost got killed. Smokescreen insisted on getting the Star Saber for Optimus that he just ran into view. I was about to run after him, only to get knocked over by a couple of insecticons. Thank goodness back up showed up just in time before the cons took the Star Saber. Smokescreen is very loyal to Optimus and I. I tell him to lay off it with me though. I can never replace Optimus. I still have much to learn about being a prime.

As for me and Broadcast, we have definitely grown stronger together. Our bond strengthens every day. Soon we were able to communicate with our minds and feel each other's pain or emotion. We always share each other's thoughts. Every time she has a nightmare, I can feel her scared. I always rush to her side and comfort her letting her know I'm with her. Her past of Cybertron still haunts her as she explains more about it. I try and make her smile to get her mind off of it, which works. Seeing her smile always makes my day. I swore I would never let harm get in Broadcast's way; whether in life or death, I would always watch over her.

Anyway, back to what's been happening. Optimus and the autobots were acting weird lately. Miko, Raf, and I soon discovered about these Omega Keys that could regenerate Cybertron. It felt scary knowing that the autobots could possibly leave Earth. I was also concerned if Broadcast wished to return. I felt her mixed emotions on the topic. We soon discovered that this Omega Lock was on Cybertron, and that Megatron had the four keys to activate it. The autobots each grabbed a relic and prepared for departure thanks to Optimus who turned the ground bridge into a space bridge with the Forge of Solus Prime. I knew Broadcast wanted to be a part of it. Cybertron was her home after all. If she and the autobots were willing to sacrifice themselves for Earth, then I would do the same for them.

We soon arrived on Cybertron. A great battle took place over the keys. Broadcast and I didn't have a relic, but we still kicked butte. Broadcast fought up close while I fired from above. Optimus thinks since I'm new to this that I should try and start small, and then work my way up. We soon grabbed the keys and headed off to the Omega Lock. I didn't expect what would happen next. Soon as the Omega Key was up and running, Megatron and his goons showed up; along with Raf and Miko. The deal was two keys per kid or else they would expose them both to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. We had no choice. But soon as we got the two back, we were soon surrounded by vehicons. Megatron activated the Omega Lock as it reconstructed a cybertronian building. It was just incredible. And wouldn't you know, Megatron decide to use the Omega Lock to attack Earth. That made me mad as I fired at the Omega Lock, causing it to glitch a little. Optimus used that distraction to grab the Star saber and cut Megatron's prime arm off. And just like that, Optimus sliced the Omega Lock like a watermelon. We then bridged back to base with rather bad news to Ratchet. He wasn't impressed the idea of destroying the Omega Lock. But the worst still wasn't over.

We soon discovered that Megatron constructed his fortress right in Jasper. The Nemesis was approaching us as cons began to fire upon the base. We ran back inside as Fowler tried to hold them off along with Wheeljack. We had no choice but to abandon base. We had to separate to avoid capture. Raf went with Bumblebee, and then Miko with Bulkhead. I realized I couldn't go with Broadcast without us both being captured by the decepticons. Before she left we shared a kiss. We knew that as long as we were bonded, we can reach each other no matter what. It still pained me to not be with her. Soon after she left, Arcee went, then I. But somehow, I had a bad feeling that Optimus wasn't planning on bridging out himself.

* * *

Down below the Fortress, was a passage.

That passage lead to a column of rooms. Cells were more like it. At the end of the passage was a bigger cell; with big steel doors. Inside that cell was only a big metal berth in the center of the room. Nothing else. A force field of high voltage energy surrounded the berth as if to keep someone from entering it... or someone from getting out.

Optimus was motionless as a rock. He was covered in scrapes and scars all over his body. His optics were shut tight. He looked peaceful as he laid on the enclosed birth.

Megatron gleamed on the other side of the field. How he knew this day would come. Of course Optimus would sacrifice himself to save the autobots. Finally, after eons of battles fought, he had defeated Optimus Prime once and for all. But, it was not over.

Starscream waited outside of the cell doors when his master finally came out. "And how is the mighty Optimus Prime doing today master?" he grimly asked.

"Not being a threat to me, that is for certain," Megatron replied with a low tone. Starscream knew when his master was upset.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, Lord Megatron, you seem sort of... uncertain. Prime is in no state to intrude you anymore. The autobots have scampered off without a leader. They're running scared. What's the worst that could happen?"

Megatron slammed Starscream against the wall as he got real close to his face. "The worst that could happen is that they regroup. Those autobots are not to be under estimated. And in case you forgotten, there is still a PRIME left out there," he growled.

Starscream flinched a little. "The Prime is still young. He couldn't possibly be a threat."

Megatron released Starscream as he glared down at him. "He may have been a weak minicon before, but I made that mistake of letting my guard down when he restored Prime's memories." He made a fist as he snarled. "When I learn the Prime's location, I will see to it that he will not interfere me."

"Lord Megatron," a voice boomed in Megatron's commlink, "he says he found it. He will bridge over soon as possible."

Megatron and Starscream headed back up to the surface. Jasper was fully taken over. Houses, buildings, schools; all gone. Nothing but rubble, smoke, and decepticons all over the area. Guards stood around Jasper's perimeter prepared to shoot the first thing they saw. Decepticons and insecticons flew over the area keeping an eye from above. Megatron arrived to the top of his fortress where his throne was placed. There he sat as he waited. Knockout and Soundwave stood beside him while Starscream stood at the front with a few vehicons. Megatron tapped his talon against the thrown's arm as he waited. Finally a portal opened in front of them. Out stepped a big purple decepticon with one big red eye. He stopped and bowed before the decepticon leader.

"I present to you, my liege," he said as he turned his attention to the portal," the ultimate autobot hunter."

Then a claw stepped out from the portal. Then another as a head came out. A mouth filled with fangs, almost as long as it's talons. The last thing to come out was its tail. Starscream stumbled back as he trembled at the sight of the creature. All the vehicons took a step back as the beast stepped closer.

_Yes,_ thought Megatron as he slowly rises. The creature stopped as it let out an earth shattering roar.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! So sorry it took me so long. I had so much I had to do. I hope you guys like chapter two and thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky grew dark as the sun disappeared from the horizon. Street lights began to flicker and then light up the roads like a Christmas tree. Close to the roads was a small town. Children were called back in to their homes, shops were closing for the day, and the fireflies start to wake up. The town faintly turned quiet. One road passes through this town which leads out of it. Out of the town is nothing but trees and blackness. The only lights that could be seen were the lights of mobiles passing through. As long as there is no light in the woods, it was the perfect place for someone to hide.

Deep in the wood, a 2012 Ford Boss halted in a hidden path. As it dimmed its lights, it began to transform. Jack looked around to make sure no one was in sight. He then walked towards a dirt wall with a big stone leaning against it. With one heave, he pushed the rock aside revealing a passage. The mech walked through as he stubbled to find a switch. Having found one, a small light lit the room. A desk big enough for the mech was pressed against the wall with a radio big enough for him to operate, a berth made from stone and dirt for him to power down, and a small storage of energon supply in a corner. He was able to receive enough electricity from an emergency generator which should last for almost a year. The hideout was made after the autobots arrival to Earth in case the enemy located the autobot base. The bot sighed as he set himself down at the desk and switched on the radio.

Jack hadn't heard anything from anyone; hardly anything from Broadcast. It had been almost a month since the attack of the base. Everyone was scattered all over the states, waiting for the right moment to take action.

But how?

They were hopelessly out numbered, they don't have a base or enough technology, and the cons are already hunting them down. They would have no element of surprise. What would Optimus do...?

Jack sighed heavily. He knew very well that Prime was now one with the alspark. He sacrificed himself to protect the entire team. What were they to do now without him?

Jack flipped through each station to try and pick up any information. The signals were never strong and gave out a lot of static. Jack listened carefully to make sure he wouldn't miss anything. He finally found something as the static cleared up a little.

"_We've just received more word on what used to be Jasper, Nevada. Whoever these giant mechanical beings are, they have isolated every possible entry of the town. Air force tries to find any possible weaknesses to break through. Many perished at attempts."_

Jack shut his optics. The government has no chance against the cons' solitude fortress. There were eyes in the sky that could shoot a bird down in sight. He listened more to the station as he got himself an energon cube. They were like coke cans, only cube shaped. He opened a cube and took a big gulp. His circuits tingled as the gooey blue substance slid into his systems. It took him a while to get use to his new diet since he was so used to human food. He imagined it as some kind of smoothie.

He wished he could contact someone with his commlink, but Soundwave would pick up their signals and have the hideout surrounded. He wished he could talk to his mom again. The city was evacuated before the decepticons took over. With any luck, his mom was safe from harm's way. Fowler and his mom got hitched ten months ago. He had never seen his mom so happy. Jack was starting to warm up to Fowler being his step dad. Fowler would travel a lot, after all being a special agent of the United States, but he always came home in time for dinner. Jack smiled. How he wished he could be with his mom to protect her.

He felt a jolt. He felt heaviness inside of him as if he was depressed, only it wasn't him.

Broadcast.

His attention turned to her. _Broadcast? You alright babe?_

He waited until she responded. _Hey Jack. I'm fine._

_Doesn't feel like it._

There was a pause. _I just overheard decepticon information. They have Optimus._

_What?_

_Some cons were passing by and I overheard them saying that they have Prime's body locked away. _

Jack was silent until he responded. _What could they want with his body?_

_Who knows. Megatron must have him as a trophy or a threat to us if we ever try to fight back. _

_You weren't seen were you?_

_No. I snuck away under their nose. I just can't believe Optimus is really gone._

_He was a great leader. I understand how you're feeling. _

_What are we going to do? We can't keep running._

_I don't know._

_I wish you were here._

Jack's spark drooped. How he wished he could be there with her to comfort her. How he wanted to have her in his arms with her lips pressed to his.

_I wish I was with you too. I love you._

He felt warmness over whelm him as Broadcast's spark called his. _And I love you._

_You should rest. I can feel you're exhausted._

_You should do the same. Sweet dreams._

_Good night._

Jack walked over to his berth. Optimus really was gone. He remembered when he became Rodimus Prime how Optimus trained him. He looked to Optimus as a mentor. He always told him the elements on being a great leader. Jack wasn't too sure about being a leader. He could never replace Optimus. They were now without a leader and didn't have any motive whatsoever. Jack's lids grew heavy as he closed his optics. He was soon lost in blackness.

* * *

Broadcast lay on her back as she looked up at the ceiling. She tried to keep her hideout clean as possible. It wasn't a lot since it was in a cave somewhere in Montana. She had a radio set on a giant stone and energon stacked against the wall. She wondered how many hide outs the autobots made when they arrived. They must have expected more bots to join. From what she heard, there were many.

She turned on a projector to reflect on the ceiling. One it was a picture of her and Jack on one of their dates. It was a full moon in the background as the young couple were embraced in each other's arms. Broadcast smiled. That was one of the best dates they ever had.

Her spark ached. Each day Jack's bond with her grew. She never realized how much she needed him with her. They were some close calls where she felt like she almost lost her spark mate. She had to keep fighting if she was ever going to reunite with Jack.

First things first. Don't get captured.

She closed her optics. She had a plan to scout out in hopes to find any abandoned energon mines. She was hoping to stalk up enough to move on to another hide out. She found a location somewhere down south in hopes to contact any autobots under the radar. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Outside the cave door was stillness. A gust of wind blew by the mountain as a jet flew off. The jet who was spying the mountain transformed and landed in a clearing. It transformed revealing a decepticon logo on him. The drone seeker glanced at the mountain.

"Calling Decepticon head quarters," he said in a low voice, "we found her."

**Please review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The air conditioner flowed down leaving chills down June's back. She didn't mind it. She was gazing at a monitor of the United States. Nothing had changed for the past month. She couldn't remember the last time she ever felt so anxious in her life. Her son was now a fugitive thanks to the decepticons and was being hunted. She had to know if he was okay. He may be a Prime now, but she was still mother bear.

She must have been staring at the monitor for what now... two hours? There wasn't a lot to do at a government base. After the destruction of the autobot base, Will and she flew off to an undercover government base about a few clicks South of Jasper. She had to go through a whole lot of explaining with the head honchos just for being a civilian who knows so much about Team Prime. Thank goodness they didn't suggest wiping away her memory. She was however placed under special security for in case the decepticons try to use her against the autobots.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she kept her gaze to the monitor. Her husband set his hand on her shoulder.

"June, it's late. You should be sleeping."

June touched his hand, "I can't sleep. Not until I know that my son is safe."

Fowler pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "I know your concerned for Jack's safety, I am too. But I'm also concerned for your health. Not to mention the baby's."

June placed her other hand on her belly. She was now three months. "I just wish I could have told Jack before he went into hiding."

Fowler gave June a kiss on her cheek. "He'll be fine. He'll also be ecstatic to find out he'll be a big brother soon."

June smiled, "He always did want to have a little brother or sister."

"I can stay up and keep watch on the screen. Please go to sleep for me."

June looked at Fowler. He truly did look concern. She didn't want to protest, so she finally got up.

"You let me know any small detail about Jack's where about," June said with her _don't hide anything from me_ look.

"I promise."

June smiled as she gave Fowler one last kiss. "Good night."

"Night honey," Fowler smiled back.

June glanced at the screen one last time before she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Jack opened his optics to a room he hadn't seen in a while._

_The High Council room hadn't change a bit. It all looked the same from the last time Jack was there. Like last time, the sun shined through the giant window as it casted light across the room. Jack looked around as the Primes stepped out from the shadows. Alpha Trion emerged as he confronted the young autobot. _

"_Hello Rodimus Prime. It has been a while since we last spoke," The elder bot said._

"_If you don't mind Alpha Trion, I prefer to be called Jack," Jack said._

"_Very well, but soon you will accept your new title."_

"_Why am I here?"_

_Alpha Trion had his optics at a strong hold with Jack's. "It's Optimus. He is alive."_

_Jack's optics widened. "What? But Broadcast said that the decepticons have his body."_

"_That is true. But what they don't know is that Prime is in a deep coma. One that he cannot wake from on his own."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You are the only one who can free him from his trance."_

_Jack looked confused, "Why me?"_

"_Because you are a Prime."_

"_I'm being hunted! How am I suppose to reach Optimus if he's being held by decepticons when I'm on their most wanted list? There are decepticons everywhere looking for me."_

"_You have the autobots to help you."_

"_I can't contact them without being detected. I have no idea where they are."_

"_You can contact with your spark mate. Find her first so that the both of you can detect the others."_

"_But even if I do find the rest of the team, they still need Optimus to lead them. He is the one who knows what to do."_

"_That is what he was teaching you about. To know the responsibilities of leadership and strategy."_

"_What are you saying?"_

_Alpha walked towards Jack and placed his hand on the young Prime's shoulder. "This is your time to lead the autobots to victory."_

_Time seemed to stop. Jack felt a lump in his throat. Him? A leader?_

"_I don't even know if I'm ready."_

_Alpha Trion lowered his hand as he turned his back to Jack as if to look out the giant window. "Orion Pax felt the same way. He was young like you were. When the Council appointed him as the new Prime, he felt uncertain if he could handle such a title. It was already hard for him to lose his close friend, Megatron. He preferred to remain a clerk and not have to deal with so much pressure. He soon realized that it was his destiny as those close to him were in need. He turned to me for guidance. I trained and studied until I told him he was ready. He didn't feel ready at all. When Cybertron started to die, he went straight to the heart of the planet. It was there that he knew he was ready as Primus bestowed the Matrix of Leadership to him. That day, was the day Optimus Prime rised."_

_Alpha Trion turned to face Jack again. "I understand that you don't feel ready. You must remember all the things Optimus has taught you, and remember to follow your instinct. We will guide you whenever you are in need of us. Just remember, a leader knows what is best when conflict is at hand."_

_Jack thought for a moment. "But how am I supposed to help Optimus from his coma?"_

"_You will learn soon enough Jack," Alpha Trion said as he slowly backed up into the shadows. "It's time to summon your team young Prime." _

"_Wait!" Jack shouted, but the Prime had already vanished as well have the others. The light began to grow dim as darkness covered the room. Jack felt suction as he closed his optics._

* * *

Jack sat up straight in his berth. He was back in his underground hideout. His spark was pounding as he rubbed his optics. Alpha Trion's words rang through his audio transceptors. Optimus was alive. He knew that for certain. But what now? He needed to get the team back together. But how was he going to gain any communication to anyone without being noticed.

_Jack?_

Broadcast. He needed her help more than ever. He climbed off his berth as he straightened himself up.

_I'm here Broadcast._

_What's going on? Did you have a dream?_

_No. The Primes summoned me. You will not believe what they just told me._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems short. I'm hoping to make them longer in the later chapters. If you guys have any ideas for what you want to read later on in this story, please share them to me. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

There was a pause.

Jack had finished explaining to Broadcast everything that Alpha Trion told him. He was waiting for a response which took a moment.

_Let me get this straight_, she finally said, _Optimus_ _is really alive but asleep and only you can wake him?_

_Yep._

_How do you expect to do that, true love's kiss?_

_Ok first, eww. Second, I have no idea. He just said I will figure it out myself._

_Why is it ancient bots like to speak in riddles? Would it kill them to just give an answer straight away?_

_Well they sure gave it to me straight that I'm now the leader of the autobots._

_You're a Prime. What did you expect?_

_I was expecting Optimus to be around for a long time. I don't know what the first move is; I don't even know where everyone is._

_Stop pressuring yourself Jack. You and I are able to contact each other. It's a good start for now. We just need to find a way to reach the others. The tricky part is remaining under the radar. _

_Sounds like a first move to me._

_Where is your location?_

_What?_

_It's time we reunite Jack. It will make our task so much easier together. I can drive over to your location._

_No. I'll come to you. You're right that we reunite now, but I feel it will be much better if you stay where you are. _

_Jack..._

_Please, let me come to you._

Broadcast sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was argue while time was of the essence. It wouldn't hurt just to hang around her hide out until Jack arrived.

_Alright Jack._

She told him her location and warned him of any nearby decepticon activity. Jack checked the coordinates. She was only one in half days away from his location. As long as there were no distractions, he would make it at that rate.

_I'll leave right away. I'll be at least a day and a half. Don't go anywhere._

_I won't. I love you._

_I love you._

Jack gathered every possible thing he needed for his trip. He flipped off the lights and headed out the door. He poked his head outside to make sure the coast was clear. He then transformed and drove off through the trees. It was three o clock in the morning. He figured he would be able to reach Broadcast sometime in the afternoon the next day. He just hoped that as long as she stays where she is, she'll be safe.

* * *

Broadcast woke up the next day feeling almost sluggish. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. Finally after months of separation, she can finally see him again. She then went to her other thoughts. Could Optimus really be alive? Jack the new leader? How can we contact the other bots?

She got up and grabbed herself a cube of energon. She realized how late she slept in. It was already twelve o clock. Jack would be here in another twenty four hours or so. She sat down next to the radio and switched it on as she sipped her energon. It had been twenty minutes at least until she heard something. She switched the radio off as she listened.

Silence.

She was about to turn the radio back on until she heard it again. It was almost a low boom which repeated every few moments. She looked at the remaining bit of her energon cube. The blue liquid rippled from the sound's vibration. The sound was almost as if they were...

Footsteps.

Big footsteps. It sounded like it was right outside of the cave. She deployed her cannons as she listened. Then, it stopped. Silence grew loud. Broadcast had to strain everything just to hear what was going on out there.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Broadcast went flying back against the wall from the impact. Whatever it was, it was trying to get at her. The cave walls were beginning to collapse. She had to act fast. She ran to the very back of the cave which had an entrance blocked off by a wall of rocks. She desperately tore the wall apart until she was able to break through. This led outside but was a lot steeper. Carefully she walked with her back against the rock. One slip and she would end up rolling down a steep hill into the woods. She heard a loud noise from inside the cave. A blood piercing shriek. What in the alspark was that thing? It was coming for her. She looked down the hill. She knew she would regret it. She closed her optics and jumped. Down she went as she somersaulted down the dirt hill. Broadcast tried to see where she was rolling, but couldn't make out the spirals she was seeing. She then felt a bunch of things hit her. Branches. She was in the trees. She continued to roll as she heard the shriek again. She felt a vibration as movement started to tail her. The thing was chasing her.

Finally Broadcast hit a ditch and she stopped. She had never been so dizzy before in her life. She tried to shake it off and run at the same time. She had to admit she looked stupid while doing it. She finally got her vision cleared and began to focus more where she was running. She could hear the thing coming closer. Quickly, she ducked behind a boulder. She lay low as the footsteps came closer. She watched as a shadowy figure stepped from the trees. The thing looked huge, about three times the size of Megatron. She could make out the glowing orange eyes. She could see that it was scanning around for movement. She ducked down as it looked her way. She didn't dare make a sound. She heard a low growl and movement as if the monster was going away.

* * *

Jack was driving through a dirt road hidden in the woods. He hoped that he had found a quicker route to Broadcast. The sun was out as it tried to peak through the tree tops. Everything looked so still and peaceful. The only noise Jack could hear were the birds and dirt he was driving over.

All of a sudden, he felt as if he was dizzy. He stopped. He wasn't dizzy, but he felt like it. He then felt pain in his body as if he just fell off a cliff. Then he felt something else. Fear.

Broadcast. Something was wrong.

* * *

Broadcast waited for a few moments to make sure. She slowly inched her way to the side to scan the area. Nothing. She did the same for the other side. Nothing. Quietly, she walked out of her hiding place. She walked about five steps and stopped. She looked around. Still nothing. No sound, no movement, no shadows, just... nothing. She remained quiet. She felt a buzz in her head as Jack's voice came clear.

_Broadcast, what's happening? _ He sounded worried.

Before Broadcast could answer, she heard a growl right behind her. She turned around just as a huge claw smacked her onto her back. She tried to get up but was knocked down causing her to slowly black out. The last thing she saw was a huge claw inching towards her as Jack's voice ringed in her ears.

_Broadcast?! Broadcast!_

* * *

**What will become of Broadcast? I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack accelerated as hard as he could. He didn't stop till he got to Broadcast's coordinates. He scanned the area in hopes to find her. Nothing but destruction.

"Broadcast!" Jack shouted. Nothing.

Rage began to fill up in Jack as he let out a shout of frustration. If only he could have been with her sooner. He was starting to pace when he tripped over something. A foot print, much bigger than his. It looked like an animal made it, but what in the world would make a foot print that big? Unless it wasn't from this world. Just then, Jack heard a rustle from behind him. He spun around and aimed his cannon at the trees.

"Show yourself," Jack demanded. He didn't care what it was. Any con or beast that steps forward he was going to shoot right in its head.

_Put the blaster away Jack. _A calm voice spoke in his spark. Jack's mood softened as he lowered the cannon. Out of the bush stepped out a badly injured, but fully alive Broadcast. Jack's legs nearly buckled as he ran and embraced Broadcast. Love, joy, shock, and relief filled his spark as he held onto his spark mate. They kissed as their sparks rejoiced that they found their other half.

"Thank the allspark you're okay," Broadcast said.

"I'm okay? Are you okay? What happened?" Jack looked down at her leg which was dripping energon. "Your leg. We have to find Ratchet."

"One thing at a time Jack," a familiar voice said behind Broadcast. Jack looked and saw Smokescreen step out from the trees.

"Smokescreen?" Jack gave his friend a fist bump as both laughed with joy.

"Smokescreen was the one who saved me," Broadcast said. "I would have been scrap if he hadn't showed up."

Jack looked at Smokescreen with grateful optics. "Thank you."

Smokescreen grinned modestly. "It was nothing. We're all family aren't we?"

Jack scanned Broadcast's injured leg. "We need to patch it for now until we find the Doc. Is there an emergency medical kit somewhere?"

"Yeah, somewhere underneath those rocks." Broadcast said. Jack then checked his compartments for anything that might help. We found a long thing of cloth lying close by him which was long enough to wrap around her wound to stop the bleeding. "Can you transform? Walk?"

"I'll be fine Jack."

Jack looked at Broadcast with guilt. I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. We could have..."

Broadcast put her finger tips softly over Jack's mouth and shushed him. "Don't put yourself down. It's not your fault. Even if you were here, you wouldn't stand a chance against that beast alone."

"What beast?"

"A predacon," Smokescreen said. "They're like what you humans call dragons, only cybertronian metal dinos. They're suppose to be extinct, that is until one tried to toast us."

"How did you get away?" Jack asked.

"With this," Smokescreen said as he lifted his wrist revealing the phase shifter.

"I thought you gave that up to the decepticons back on Cybertron?"

"I did. Then I took it back while everyone wasn't paying attention."

Jack just grinned, "Well, it has really done you a lot of good. Probably best if you did hang onto it."

"Trust me, I never leave without it."

"Hate to intrude on your wrist accessories conversation you guys, but we should go before that thing comes back." Broadcast said.

"She's right," Jack said, "we have to find the others."

"What's the plan?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Jack said as he transformed. All three took off down the dirt road leaving nothing but a cloud of dust.

The predacon searched around what was left of the cave. It was searching for a scent until it popped back up to the same location. But now it smelled three autobots. Judging by their scent, they left about an hour or so south. The creature growled as it launched itself into the air and took off after the scent. Up in the sky, laserbeak was sending footage of the predacon's mission.

"You call this a hunter?" Starscream sneered at Shockwave, "it wasn't even able to offline a lone autobot.

"The predacon has done well. Much better then you Starscream," Megatron growled at the timid seeker. "It knows to finish a task before reporting to its master."

Jack, Smokescreen, and Broadcast stopped for a break. They had driven for over four hours and were in need to stretch their legs. They were in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned town. Dirt flew all over the place even from the slightest breeze.

"You really think you can bring Optimus back?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know," Jack said, "but I have to try."

"We have your back."

"I don't want anyone else in danger because of me."

"This is war Jack. We're in danger right now being hunted," Broadcast said.

"Which is why you shouldn't come with me. They tried to kill you to get to me, and I don't want you to go through that again."

"I'm not a minicon anymore Jack. I'm an autobot now and it's my duty to never leave my partner behind, especially my spark mate."

Before Jack could argue, they heard a noise in the distance. Jet. They didn't know where to hide until they heard a voice. "Over here."

They looked as it came from an old garage almost big enough for a tank. They hurried in just as the jet passed by. Sure enough it was a con scouting for autobots. Nobody made a sound until it flew by. They turned to see who the voiced belong to as she smiled warmly at the three of them.

"Arcee!"


End file.
